lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe Reynolds
"I can't allow this to end any other way, for us or them." '' :::: -Gabe to Owen Hawkins, ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Gabe Reynolds is one of the main protagonists in Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution and Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. He was portrayed by Gabe Sagherian. He is the step-cousin of Russell Griffin and a leading member of the Shark Hunters. Russell recruited Gabe to join the Shark Hunters and battle the sharks created by the InGen Separatist Force. Russell and Gabe brought guns into the ensuing conflict with a trio of sharks, which began wreaking havoc on a neighborhood. During the chaos, Gabe destroyed the crocodile shark and helped destroy the hammerhead shark. After the incident, the public lost trust in the hunters, believing they were bringing threats to Bradford. When Simon Williams ordered the execution of all the Shark Hunters, Russell and Gabe went into hiding, but several years later they allied with Owen Hawkins and several others to stage a final fight against the sharks and employees. Gabe focused on eliminating the threat posed by the Bombshark, and helped wipe out their remaining adversaries in the final battle. After the conflict, Gabe continued a "normal life" with Russell. Biography Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Gabe makes his debut in the film when him and Russell, both armed with guns despite Chase's orders to use Nerf guns, head to the walking trail. There, they search for the shark for several minutes before stopping at the scene of the original shark's death. While looking in the area, the Hammerhead attacks them, and a battle breaks out. Gabe suggests that they retreat, as the Hammerhead shows no signs of weakness. Soon after the Hammerhead incident, Russell and Gabe catch the Bull Shark in Bradford Cul-De-Sac, with Russell explaining his idea of how they can make more money off of the sharks by placing them in a secured exhibit. Although Gabe disagrees and compares it to the events of the Isla Nublar Incident, he decides to help Russell. Later, they bring the Bull Shark behind Chase's elementary school, where Russell shows Gabe where they would build the exhibit. While they talk, the InGen employee releases the Bull Shark, and it pursues Russell and Gabe across the soccer field before Gabe tricks it into stunning itself by crashing into a fence. Russell also has Gabe obtain the Crocodile Shark's body, which is still operating after Chase and Eddie supposedly killed it. Him and Russell then hunt down and catch the Hammerhead Shark using a stunning device. The park is completed on May 24, 2014, and is scheduled to open the following night. After Russell hears that the sharks have escaped, he returns to his house with Gabe to gather their weapons before heading to Bradford Cul-de-sac. Upon arriving, Chase and Eddie discuss a plan of attack before dispersing. The Hammerhead Shark then finds Russell and Gabe, and they fight it for several minutes before it retreats. Dan Bruines then arrives, and after they greet him, Gabe goes to the walking trail to find the Crocodile Shark. He winds up finding it, and pursues it through the walking trail and into the woods near Chase's house. There, he briefly fights it before decapitating it. Gabe later appears alongside Russell in the cul-de-sac, where they fight the Hammerhead Shark before seemingly killing it - only for it to rise up again and attack them. Russell and Gabe then retreat back to Chase's house. After killing Quinn, Russell leads Dan and Chase to Gabe and Jimmy, and the group heads to the swingset to stage a final attempt to kill the Hammerhead. At the swingset, Gabe waits under Russell, as he furiously beats the shark while trying to formulate a plan with Chase. After Russell asks Jimmy for a swing, Jimmy drops the swing to the ground, and Gabe gives it to Russell. Russell puts the swing in the shark's mouth while Gabe holds onto the chains, preventing the shark from moving so that Chase and go inside to deactivate it. However, the shark veers back, and Gabe loses his grip on the chains. Angered that Chase is inside the shark, Gabe impulsively holds Russell at gunpoint when he has the idea of killing it with a pocketknife. Russell secures the Hammerhead Shark again, with Gabe holding onto the chains to keep it pressed against the swingset. This allows Russell to cut open the shark's head and tear out its brain, and the shark dies. Russell, Gabe and Jimmy gather around the shark, and Chase emerges from its mouth, alive. When Gabe brings up what they should do with the shark's body, Chase tells Russell to call the police, despite everyone then finding out about the sharks and leaving the Shark Hunters without a purpose. Ultimately, Russell agrees and calls the police, and they later take away the Hammerhead's body. Gabe then appears in the final scene, calling Russell to convince him to quit the Shark Hunters. After persuading him to abandon the cause, with Russell saying that they're the only people to fight the sharks, he finally quits. However, Gabe then senses that something really bad is going to happen, to which Russell tells him to stay clear of the sharks and the Shark Hunters. Gabe agrees, and agrees to see him in an hour. The film ends with Gabe walking down the sidewalk before the screen fades to black. While he is still friends with Russell, his partnership with the rest of the Shark Hunters is unknown. Also, just like the other Shark Hunters, his reputation and future have both become uncertain. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution After the Shark Hunters were disbanded, Simon Williams, the leader of the InGen Separatist Force, began a campaign to wipe out the former hunters and their allies. In the ensuing chaos, Chase Landon and nearly all his allies were killed, while Gabe and Russell went into hiding to avoid the massacre. In 2017, a year after the hunters were wiped out, Gabe and Russell were met with Owen Hawkins, an old acquaintance of theirs. Owen tried convincing them to revive their fight against the sharks and employees, which made Gabe and Russell so fearful that they held Owen at gunpoint before he calmed them down. The three began discussing recent events and Owen's proposition, but Gabe refused to rejoin the fight. Owen gives his all to motivate them, and eventually Russell and Gabe agree to join forces with Owen and his friend Logan Shaw. When Owen learns that Billy Trenton might still be alive, he sets off to find him on Isla Sorna. In the meantime, Gabe and Russell patrol the nearby neighborhoods in search of sharks and employees. Gabe and Russell return to Bradford Cul-De-Sac, where they fight and kill two employees before returning to Russell's house. There, they meet Keith Douglas, an employee who betrayed his allies. He alerts them of the Bombshark, a weapon of mass destruction that was brought to Bradford that needs to be stopped. Shortly after, Gabe goes to Stonegate, where he fights and destroys a Bull Shark. Afterwards, he reunites with his five allies at Russell's house, where they plan their next move. Gabe deigns to find the Bombshark on his own while his allies fight the sharks and employees. Gabe sets off into the walking trail, where he fights and kills numerous employees, as well as a Lemon Shark. After setting up camp in the woods, he runs to a dirt road further in the walking trail, where he finds a propaganda poster with the faces of the original hunters and Shark Hunters. Moments later, he's confronted by Marcus Callum, who demeans Gabe after chasing him up a hill. Gabe escapes, and the next day fights off two employees - Stone and Buck. After killing Buck, Gabe fights and destroys a Lemon and Bull shark. Gabe then searches for the Bombshark for several hours, before finding it deep in the woods. As he drags it along, he's suddenly met with Billy Trenton, who tells Gabe he needs help deactivating the weapon. As Billy and Gabe transport the Bombshark through the woods, they reflect on their failures and successes, before an army of fifty employees enters the walking trail to take back the Bombshark. A massive gunfight ensues, with Gabe killing many employees, including Marcus. Ultimately, the hunters fail to shut down the Bombshark before its detonation counter reaches zero, yet it doesn't explode. Gabe, Owen and Billy then set off to a reservoir in Stonegate, where they save Logan from Rainer Koffman. Gabe, Owen and Billy meet with Keith in the cul-de-sac, where they agree to bring a final fight to the employees. In the walking trail, Gabe, Owen and Keith are faced with Simon, who denounces them and their cause before suddenly being sniped by Billy. Gabe runs off with his allies and starts killing several employees. In the ensuing chaos, Gabe fights and defeats numerous sharks and employees, and eventually regroups with his allies at the Bombshark, where they're joined by four rogue employees. The hunters ally with the rogue employees to hold off the last of the employees. During the fight, Billy, Logan and Keith are killed, while Russell is wounded. As the hunters retreat, Gabe continues fighting against the employees, and is the only hunter not wounded during the struggle. Gabe brings Russell to safety on a hilltop, and Owen joins them as the Bombshark detonates, which wipes out the employees. Six months later, Owen meets with Russell and Gabe and expresses his sadness over having lost his best friends. Gabe and Russell assure him that everything they did was necessary, and they saved so many lives in the process. Accepting his actions as just, Owen departs, with Gabe and Russell watching as he walks off. Trivia *Gabe's original last name (as it was written on the script) was going to be "Coleman". However, it was later changed to Reynolds as it sounded too similar to "Culman", last name of Cooper Culman, This was only made possible because Gabe's last name had not yet been spoken in filmed dialogue. **A blooper by Russell P during his character's first conversation with Chase almost had him identify Gabe as Gabe Coleman. However, Russell condensed the line, and "Coleman" was inadvertantly removed from it. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Living Characters Category:Former Shark Hunters Category:2016 Storyline Category:Living Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonists Category:Shark Hunters